


Nightfall

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Reflections: The Backstories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: As night falls over Redcliffe, young Alistair prays he doesn't freeze to death.





	Nightfall

Alistair watches the visiting nobles scurry across the courtyard toward the castle and pulls the frayed wool blanket tighter around his thin shoulders. Nightfall is settling over Redcliffe, and in the mid-winter months, a body could freeze to death in the biting wind with no sun left to warm it.  

Shivering from the cold, he lies down on his makeshift bed of old straw in the loft and curls into the fetal position. His belly growls from hunger as he settles into the dead hay as far as he can.

_Maker, watch over me long enough to see another dawn._


End file.
